


King Aerys Was a Good King

by hamsterwoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably a Westeros drinking song...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Aerys Was a Good King

King Aerys was a good king,  
He loved a good bonfire!  
But if you argued with the king,  
You went right on the pyre!  
  
King Robert was a good king,  
He loved his wine and whores!  
His reign was fun and lively,  
Too bad he met that boar.  
  
King Renly was a good king,  
His coin he freely spent!  
Alas, our king of summer  
Got murdered in his tent.  
  
King Balon was a good king,  
‘Least to his Ironborn.  
Though he prayed to the Drowned God,  
He drowned in a storm.  
  
King Robb, he was a good king,  
Or so his Northmen say.  
He might have made it South,  
Except he crossed a Frey.  
  
King Joffrey was a good king,  
He poked at cats with knives.  
He did not get much reigning –-  
His wedding cost his life.  
  
King Tommen is a good king,  
He loves his royal seal!  
Though no-one yet has killed him  
It’s likely someone will.  
  
We have good kings a-plenty  
To use up men and wealth,  
And whether Five or twenty,  
We'll drink to royal health!  
  
King Aerys was a good king,  
He loved a good bonfire!  
Etc.


End file.
